Isolation Point
|writer = |airdate = April 27, 2017|link = Click Here!|previous = Mass Attack|next = Stare into the Dragon Soul}}Isolation Point is the 9th episode of Season 2 in the series In a Locked Room. Synopsis The gang ends up in a foggy forest with no clear way to go, making it easy to get lost. With the gang lost and split, can they find the way back to each other, while trying to survive the dangers that lurk within the darkness? Plot Upon arrival, the gang is split up. The fog makes it difficult, and sometimes even impossible, to navigate. Although, a few of them manage to regroup. Rover starts comparing the situation to the Lost in the Fog universe, and Rosalina mentions the same universe when talking to Jelo. Meanwhile, Spyro and Robin accidentally bump into the Floro Seeded gang. The gang attempts to chase them, but the two barely get away when a mysterious figure grabs them and hides them. Red Fork, Blue Ocean, and Lemon Glass are separated from Blast and Captain Red Shell. To Ripto, Dimention brags about Mr. P and his ongoing project he calls Project P. Mr. P is also seen to have Ashley as prisoner, and he decides to brainwash her. The figure who'd grabbed Spyro and Robin introduces herself as Shadow Assassin and manages to make Spyro and Robin trust her and help her with a problem in the next room. The main gang not split up decides to rest. As some sleep, Rosalina tells them a story. Rosewell provides everyone with food while Jelo was missing. Unfortunately, the Floro gang sneaks up on them and attacks them. Luckily, though, 574lk3r spots them. The two groups fight, but Papyr decides to sleep with no intent of helping or caring about the battle. The gang learns that they need to defeat 'the planter' to destroy the seeds, but they don't know who it is. Suddenly, a Spike ball is launched at the group, but Hunt arrives in time to slice it in half. He engages in one-on-one combat with Sacul while 574lk3r attacks Monkey Mauler. Hunt manages to hold Sacul off, but Sacul takes out a chain gun and starts shooting at a complaining Hunt. He jumps him, and their weapons skitter off. 574lk3r creates a barrier around the two. Shadow Assassin (SA for short), Robin, and Spyro discuss about Umlaut, SA's old world's leader. SA gives Spyro a breath rune, which would make clearing the fog easier. They depart. Pea gets up and finds them surrounded. Waking Sarah and Dark Shadow, he instructs them to get behind him. Although, the group's seemingly peaceful leader decides not to engage in combat and starts to walk away, but Pea shoots her in the head anyways. He kills a few more of the group before they leave, and turns to find a disappointed Dark Shadow and a scared Sarah. He apologizes to Sarah,and gets into an argument with Dark Shadow (which he immediately shuts down). The trio walks a bit and arrives at an art museum. They find one of the previous group's members (the group that'd tried to attack them) crying, and Sarah begs Pea not to kill her. Dark Shadow ultimately convinces him not to, saying it's unnecessary, and Pea compromises with him by just knocking her out. Immediately afterwards, Pea and Sarah are introduced to Black Gem, Dark Shadow's friend. Hunt tries to get Sacul to remember his old, unhypnotized self, Lucas. Just then, Barbarian King is unhypnotized (but confused) and demands to know what Hunt was doing to his friend. Hunt continues to try to break Sacul back into Lucas, but only manages to get him to pause for a moment. He lets Sacul go, but Sacul points his blaster at him, calling him a fool. Errors * None (as of now) Allusions * None (as of now) Cast * Hunt Dahl * Pea Jay * Sarah Reese * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Blast * Captain Red Shell * Dark Shadow * Black Gem* PaperMarioFan1000 * L-bot Minions * PayprMayroFian1000 * Mr. P * Dimentio RodimusPrimeHans-Cuff210 * ROCKFLAME * 574lk3r * POISONTHORN * DEFCON * A.K * 7h0ugh75c4n * Waspinator * Hans-Cuff *Spyro *Robin *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sacul the Dark Archer *Monkey Mauler *Barbarian Tyrant *Shadow Assassin* *Umlaut* (Mentioned Only) *Barbarian King *Lucas *Super Monkey The * denotes the character's first appearance. Quotes TBA Trivia TBA Category:Season 2 rooms